Love After Love
by MadameLaeBoosh
Summary: while suffering heartbreak Hinata takes a mission to Suna while she is pregnant. Her father wants her dead and Gaara hides her to protect her and the child. Warning:Naruto is a jerk to start off with. HinaxGaa ch2 up!
1. pregnant and alone

AN: A little story I've been working on I wanted to make it a bit diferent. Naruto is a prick in this one just so you are warned. So please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter One:

_Two bodies entangled in sweat, Hinata was panting clinging as close as she could to the man "N-naruto..." she moaned never once believing this could happen between the two. After that night they had been together secretly for a year. Naruto insisted that no one could find out. If they did well he thought Hinata might be hated. That's what he always told her._

_Then came the waves of nausea and headaches that Hinata had started to feel that and she had started to miss her periods. She went to her friend one that she knew she could trust. "Sakura, what's wrong. I--i think i know I just don't want to be right."_

_Sakura placed a warm hand over her stomache using medical ninjitsu and smiling at Hinata. "Well I think you are. You should be happy. So who is the lucky man? Kiba, Shino? To think you've been seeing someone and none of us knew. You really are a sly girl."_

_Hinata put her fingers to together a nervous habit of hers' and avoided Sakuras' eyes. "Naruto."_

Hinata was leaning against the tree in the training field enjoying the gentle feel of the wind through her dark hair. She saw him walking towards her and felt her heart constrict. Certainly he would be happy the one love of her life and her...images of the grande wedding entered her mind although convincing her father that it would be a good thing would take time. Hioshi had never liked Naruto, maybe because Hinata had been so fixated on him.

"Hey babe," Naruto said with a sly grin leaning over to kiss her on the lips. "So I was thinking we could go to my place and chill. It will be easy enough to sneak you in."

Hinata felt her heart sink, why was Naruto always hiding her like some dirty secret. Well the truth would come out eventually. She wondered how they would take it. "Um...Na-Naruto."

Naruto rose an eyebrow "What's with the stuttering I thought you had stopped."

"I'm two months pregnant." Hinata blurted that out and then became really interested in a bug that was crawling around in the grass at her feet. The moments seemed to drag on the lady bug took off and Hinata was starting to really dread the silence. "Naruto?"

"So are we going to my place are not." Naruto asked cheerfully taking her by the hand. "I've already got miso ramen for supper..."

"Did you hear me?"

"Yeah I heard, but why worry about this now? It could die." Hinata looked at Naruto with her mouth slightly a jar a rough painful tightness ripping through her chest. _It could die? It? _"Look it might even be a tubal pregnancy let's wait until we find out besides your health is the most important thing to me."

Hinata felt her face flush bright red at the words Naruto spoke. He really cared about her he was probably just stunned to be a father. It would go away and soon Naruto would be just as excited as she was about being a parent. "I'm sure everything will be fine, in another month I should be able to tell you if the baby is a boy or a girl."

"Um....that's great. So let's go over to my place for the night."

**Six weeks later**

Hinata was sitting down by the lake on the training field knowing that Naruto would be coming down to train. After the night when she told him she was pregnant he ignored her completly and then took off on a mission. She patted her stomache speaking to her growing baby boy. "It's okay Yuki, I'm sure he doesn't hate you."

She saw him laughing with Sakura and Sai with Kakashi walking behind them. Sakura spotted Hinata and waved elbowing Naruto she whispered something to him and took off with Sai and Kakashi in tow. Naruto walked down to the lake not looking happy in fact he looked down right pissed. "What do you want Hinata, I'm busy."

"I just wanted to tell you we are having a son I thought of naming him Yuki Uzamaki."

"Name it whatever the hell you like but the thing isn't having my last name."

"Naruto, h-h-how can you say that about our unborn child?" Hinata looked at him tears feeling up in her eyes, her heart had felt like a stone had hit her square in the middle and the pain hurt like hell. How could he feel that way about a sweet and innocent child who was now relying on Hinata for life? "Don't you care?"

"Listen i deny being the father. If I take time out to be a dad I'll never become Hokage, If you get in my way and reveal this secret I'll make sure you don't make it to nine months." Naruto glared at her his eyes becoming a little red. "Stay out of my life Hinata I want nothing to do with you or that child."

"HINATA," Neji yelled finally losing his temper after another attempt to get Hinata's attention. He opened the door surprised to see Hinata laying face down crying into her pillow. "You are still crying what the hell is wrong with you?" he said sitting down beside her and patting her head. "You've been like this for two days and you haven't been eating. Dad is planing to send a doctor to look at you."

"No...no doctors." Hinata said sitting up and wiping tears from her face. "I've just been depressed that's all."

Neji narrowed his eyes. "You have not just been depressed...there's something else to this and you are lucky your father doesn't pay that much attention. You are pregnant aren't you?" Hinata looked at him her face turning red and averted eye contact with her cousin. "So who is the father...Shino, Kiba,"

"Neji..." Hinata said grabbing Neji and burying her face into his chest. That burning in her heart still aching. "He refuses to be the dad he says it will ruin his chances for becoming the Hokage."

"Naruto?"

"You can't tell Father!" Hinata said her eyes widening with fear. "You just can't tell him."

"Hinata," Neji began calmly running a hand through his cousins' hair and trying to calm her down while also trying to be reasonable. "You are going to start gaining weight Hinata, this isn't something you can hide for ever."

"I know that," Hinata whispered. "I want to tell him later that's all. I-I'll do it Neji nii-san. Please don't tell father about this right now."

"If you promise to get up and eat something." Neji stated standing up and holding out a hand for Hinata to take. Hinata nodded letting Neji lead her downstairs surprised that he had made vegetable stir fry one of her favorite dishes. Neji stopped Hinata from saying thank you and indicated to the chair next to him. "Don't mention it, just eat."

The next day Hinata was horrified to have a mission but at least it was delievering some supplies to Suna, so it wasn't that dangerous of a mission. She would have to say something to her father when she got back but not now. Now she would go on a mission that would probobly be her last. "So when do we have this mission?"

"Tomorrow."

Kiba rolled his eyes and such a short answer and elaborated. "We have until dawn to get packed and ready. You are to meet us at the gate. Kurenai will get the supplies for Suna and then we will head off."

Hinata nodded watching the Ramen shop wanting to cry, he was with Ino with his arm around her shoulder looking around before whispering in her ear. Then he took off. Ino giggled and waited before following Naruto's path. "God what a man slut." Kiba said making Hinata gasp. "Oh sorry Hinata I know you like the guy but if I were you I wouldn't get involved all he once is a good time."

Hinata nearly laughed at that. The warning had come to late, but Hinata did not blame little Yuki in fact she had been dreaming about being a good mother ever since Sakura had told her. She still couldn't feel movement in her stomache but she knew that would come later. She was mad at Naruto though she couldn't believe she had let herself be fooled. She whispered that it would be okay to her child. This would be the last mission and then she could focus on being a good mother to little Yuki.

**to be continued. **


	2. A devilish plan

AN: Wow I really misspelled a lot of words and for that I apologize I will work better on it in the future. Just so you know this takes place after the time skip, after the Akatsuki took Gaara and when Sai is on the team.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter Two: A devilish plan**

Hinata had woken up early for her mission right now she wanted to get as far away from Naruto and her Father as she could possibly get. Was she angry? Hell yeah and she knew her father would not take kindly to her having a child, especially when the father wanted nothing to do with the baby and especially since she was the Hyuuga heir. Maybe her father would make good on his threat and make her younger sister the heir but that would mean getting a seal on her forehead and Yuki would most likely get the seal on his. This idea really upset her. She grabbed her backpack and headed downstairs for a little breakfast, even though she wasn't that hungry she had to eat for little Yuki's sake.

Neji was sitting at the table buttering some toast and looking up with her with concern, he eyed the backpack. "You are going on a mission?"

Hinata who felt extremely cranky at the moment actually snapped at him. "Yes I am do you have a problem with it. If you do you can go to hell." Neji rose his eyebrows in shock and Hinata sat down grabbing a piece of toast and feeling unusually guilty. "Sorry I'm just a bit tired is all." She said looking around really quickly and then decided on changing the subject. "Where is father and Hanabi?"

"They ate early and went to train." Neji replied simply. "Are you sure you should be going on a mission. I mean it could hurt the baby if you get in trouble."

Hinata sighed. "It's not that big of a deal. We are just delivering a scroll to Suna from Lady Tsunade. She said it's a c-rank mission but it shouldn't be that dangerous. Look Neji when I get back I will tell my Father the truth and this will be my last mission for awhile so don't worry. I just want one more mission one more chance to be out of the Hyuuga compound, okay?"

She ate her toast quickly then got up turning to leave but Neji had caught her wrist. "Be careful Hinata and come home safe."

Hinata gave Neji a warm smile and a quick hug. "Don't worry Neji nii-san I will be fine." She left walking down to the main gate enjoying the early morning chill, she was glad they were leaving early and she thought she could get away without having to talk to anyone that was before she bumped into Sakura. "What are you doing up so early."

"I should ask you the same question." Sakura replied noticing that Hinata had her backpack with her. She was stunned, "How can you go on a mission? You should be at home resting."

Hinata once again found that she was getting short tempered. "I am going and that's that! God why can't you all just get of my freaking back!" She had snapped at Sakura and headed off before the guilt could settle in.

Sakura watched her go and couldn't help the anger that was boiling on the inside. She knew Hinata already loved her baby but apparently she didn't realize that a mission was not in her best interest, She knew she had vowed not to tell anyone but it was eating her up alive and Naruto was still being a coward who didn't want to take responsibility for his actions after all it takes two to tango but he was leaving Hinata alone to take on all of the responsibility and Hinata was really frightened. Happy but scared about being a mother. Sakura guessed that all first time mothers were.

"Are you okay Sakura?" The voice of Kakashi made her jump and her face turned red with embarrassment after all she was a ninja and was not supposed to be caught off guard like that. "You look like you are troubled with something."

"No, no, no I'm fine." Sakura said with a little giggle then stopped Kakashi before he could walk away. "Kakashi-sensei what would you do if you were supposed to keep a secret but if you kept it your friend could be hurt."

Kakashi blinked tilting his head slightly. "Well sometimes you may have to tell someone even if you vowed not to…only if by hiding this secret would put your friend at risk. It's a tough call and it could mean losing your friend as a friend but if you are doing it to save the person they would probably understand after some time."

"How do I know if it's the right thing?"

"You will have to ask yourself that and just make your own decision trusting that you made the right one. Ask yourself this, if you keep the secret and something bad happens would you regret keeping it a secret?" Sakura looked quite thoughtful and than after awhile she nodded her head. "Well then it looks like you have already made your decision. Now if I were you I would hurry to the Hokage she doesn't like to be kept waiting." Sakura nodded and headed toward the Hokage mansion.

After her training she ate her lunch very slowly and walked slowly to the Hyuuga compound she had decided she couldn't just sit back and watch Hinata place the baby in danger so she had decided to go to the person that Hinata would listen to and that was Hinata's father the leader of the Hyuuga. The guard gave her a strange look and almost asked her what was so important but let her in and kept his mouth shut. He figured that Sakura had come to deliver a message from the Hokage. He led her up to Hiashi's study room. "Please have a seat I will retrieve Lord Hiashi."

Sakura did as she was told sitting down on the uncomfortable wooden chair and twiddling her thumbs with nervousness. Maybe she should leave if she said anything she knew it would be betraying her friends' trust in her. '_But if I don't do anything Hinata could lose the baby.' _she told herself taking deep breaths and trying to control her fast heart rate. She was so nervous that when the door opened she jumped with a tiny scream.

Hiashi shut the door behind them and sat down in his chair across from her. "You seem rather jumpy did Tsunade turn down my request?"

"I didn't know you asked her anything." Sakura whispered honestly feeling a lump rise up in her throat. 'I came for another reason. Its about…Hinata."

Hiashi blinked in surprise. "Well I apologize but Hinata isn't here she left on a mission earlier this morning."

"I know that Sir I saw her leave this morning. I…well she shouldn't be on the mission on any mission especially traveling as it will put to much strain and stress on her." Hiashi looked offended he opened up his mouth to state that Hinata wasn't so weak as to back down from a mission. Sakura continued before he could say anything. "She is a strong and good ninja in fact she keeps improving but…did you know about Hinata and Naruto?"

"I know Hinata was very taken with Naruto, it is just a crush are you jealous or something?"

"I would not be jealous of anyone dating Naruto." She answered bitterly still angry at that knucklehead. "Naruto won't own up to it so I thought I would tell you, you need to make your daughter rest or it could kill her unborn child."

Silence had went through the room for a few minutes before it sunk in. "WHAT!" Hiashi exploded losing his temper he stood up taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. "You mean my daughter is pregnant with---Uzamaki's child?"

Sakura nodded. "I'm sure I heard the heartbeat myself, she is having a baby boy. I am the only person other then Naruto who knows about it. She wouldn't tell anyone else. I just thought you ought to know. I'm sorry I'm the one who had to tell you. Hinata is scared you would be mad at her."

Hiashi nodded. "I'm not happy but how could I be mad at her? I'm a bit upset she took off on a mission and you're right she should be at home resting. Thank you for telling me."

Sakura stood up. "Oh and Hiashi would you please not tell her I told you, I promised I wouldn't say anything but this time I had to it was for her own good."

Hiashi nodded. "I won't tell her you said anything. Could you please tell the guard I want to speak to him on your way out?"

Sakura nodded and figured that she had done the right thing to help her friend out. She told the guard Hiashi wanted to see him and walked out humming feeling like a great burden had been lifted off of her shoulders.

When the guard walked in and sat down Hiashi gave him a stern look. "Sakura told me that Hinata's pregnant, now her weird behavior makes sense. I thought she was getting sick that would have been much better." Hiashi told the guard standing up and pacing. "Still it would bring great shame upon the Hyuuga name if it were discovered that not only she's pregnant but with the demon-boys' baby."

"Naruto?"

"Yes I was stunned as well, Hinata being the stupid and naïve girl that she is fell for Naruto's act. I know men like that and now she has disgraced the whole Hyuuga clan. This can not be found out."

"What do we do about it?"

"You will kill her. Don't give me that look. It would be better if that child wasn't born, she doesn't deserve to live for her treachery to our family. When she gets back I will drug her tea and after dinner when she is unconscious you will kill her and make it look like an accident how you do it doesn't matter to me just make sure her body is burned to ashes. Then Hanabi can take over the clan as the heir and Hinata will be out of my hair for good no longer disgracing my name."

The guard nodded and left, he was Hiashi's most loyal servant and would do as he was told. He left trying to brainstorm on the perfect way to make her death look like an accident both Hiashi and the guard Akio had no idea that they had been overheard. Neji had been on his way to the kitchen and heard the whole terrifying thing. How could he even think about doing such a thing to his own daughter and his grandson for that matter. To call the child a mistake made him mad. Was there no one who cared? He knew Sakura had to have said something, Naruto wouldn't dare and Sakura was the only other person that knew.

Neji crept quietly away counting the choices that he had and deciding on writing to the one person who could help. He was actually grateful that Hinata was heading to Suna with her team. He would write the letter encoded just in case someone else got there hands on it. He would have to risk sending a bird which was more likely to get intercepted than to deliver it himself birds were faster and he had to send the bird before the team had reached Suna. He had no other choice and he couldn't do anything else because of the damned seal that had been placed on his forehead.

Kankuro was falling asleep when a raven had pecked repeatedly on his window, Kankuro got up cursing and opened his window the bird flew in landing unconscious on the floor a note tied to it's leg. Kankuro knew the handwriting was that of his boyfriend Neji. "What the hell is so important?" he asked noticing that Neji had put a lot of chakra into the bird to make it faster. He decoded the letter and reread it twice in shock.

_Kankuro,_

_Please help Hinata anyway you can. Naruto got_

_her pregnant and now she can not return to Konoha _

_because Hiashi is planning on killing her. No one will _

_believe me I already know that they won't. I also know _

_a lot of people would feel the same way as Hiashi if _

_they knew Hinata was pregnant with Naruto's child. _

_They would hate the kid. She can't return to Konoha _

_and her life is now in danger I'm sorry for asking you _

_but you are the only one who I could turn to and luckily _

_she is heading there on a mission with her team. _

_I really don't know what else to do. Thank you._

_Love Neji._

_P.S. I love you and will probably visit within the next few months_

Kankuro frowned and reread it, he felt sorry Neji's very shy cousin, to be honest it was a real big shock he thought Hinata was to shy to get herself into any kind of trouble. He would do what he could to help and decided to tell his brother so with a sigh he headed up to the Kazekage's room.

End for now!

READ AND REVIEW


End file.
